


there's no place like home

by dinglehorton



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soppy soppy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8606011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinglehorton/pseuds/dinglehorton
Summary: little snippets from robron's wedding day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> because I just know we’re not going to get the soppy, fluffy wedding that I want so here’s some soppy, fluffy robron wedding fic. no spoilers that i know of, probably will eventually be AU as i don't expect it to go this route.

They don’t follow traditions—their entire relationship has been a guidebook on how to not be a traditional couple. They’ve gotten to where they are today based on that, and if Robert is truly honest with himself he’s glad for it. He thinks about how even their family—him, Aaron, and Liv—aren’t even traditional. Liv makes life interesting, albeit less so than Lachlan ever did, but he wouldn’t give her up for anything, traditional or not.

 

Robert half expects Aaron to suggest getting married in their dressing gowns. He doesn’t expect to find Aaron and Vic pouring themselves over a notepad of wedding plans in the backroom. He eyes the notepad, seeing the words ‘suits’ and ‘venue’ with about 20 question marks after it before Aaron covers it with a car magazine.

 

“You know I’m getting married too?” Robert asks, dropping his coat across the back of an empty chair.

 

“There’s—“ Aaron says, trying to hide the pink blush spreading across his cheeks. “There’s a surprise written on there.”

 

Robert raises his eyebrows up and smiles at his fiancé, “What kind of surprise, eh?”

 

“Wouldn’t be much of a surprise if I told ya,” Aaron grunts and watches as Victoria safely tucks the notepad into her purse. She’s all smiles as she passes Robert, who teasingly tries to grab for her purse, but she sidesteps him easily, pecking a kiss against Aaron’s cheek and waving her brother off at the same time.

 

“I got a surprise for you, too,” Robert says once they’re alone—with Chas still behind the bar, Liv upstairs finishing some last minute homework, and Charity thankfully god knows where, Robert finally is able to properly wrap his arms around Aaron from behind.

 

“Good one?” Aaron asks but the tone of his voice suggests that he already knows that it is. “Is it for the wedding?”

 

“Is yours?” Robert asks and Aaron nods before turning his head and kissing Robert’s temple. “Mine’s for after.”

 

“Tease,” Aaron says with a huff. Robert turns him around so their chests are pressed together and so that Aaron can wrap his arms around Robert’s waist.

 

“You weren’t saying that last night,” Robert says soft and low, causing Aaron to shiver in his arms.

 

“Gross,” Liv says, startling them both as she enters the room, nose wrinkled up as she passes them on her way into the kitchen. “You do have a room for that, ya know.”

 

  
~

 

  
Robert knows exactly what Aaron’s surprise is the second he walks into the barn. Aaron’s still wearing his work overalls and there’s bits of grease still smeared on his hands and under his fingernails. Robert reminds himself that they’ve still got hours to go before the ceremony starts and that Aaron will have cleaned up by then, but his heart stutters at the sight of his husband-to-be. It had been a secret, the venue, right up until the morning of the wedding, and while Robert trusted Aaron completely he did worry about it a bit.

 

“Vic’s idea. I only knew the what, not the where. And Adam helped. He explicitly told me not to tell you that though,” Aaron said with a grin.

 

Robert snorts out a laugh, looking at all the twinkly lights hanging from every possible surface imaginable and admiring the white folding chairs spread out across the floor of the barn. It was simple, but still very elegant.

 

“How’d she—“ Robert shook his head and turned back towards Aaron.

 

“Something about a proposal?” Aaron says with a small smile. “The one you had planned before you shouted it at me in the car. She wasn’t going to let us see it until the actual wedding, but I talked the address out of Adam.”

 

“We’re getting married today,” Robert says, eyes twinkling just as bright as the lights above them. Aaron steps forward to grab for Robert’s waist, and clutches the fabric at the bottom of his coat.

 

“No second thoughts?”

 

“God no,” Robert breathes out as if he’d been holding his breath the entire time they’d been standing there. “You’re covered in grease and smell like a garbage bin, and I can’t possibly love you more than I do in this moment.”

 

“Soft,” Aaron whispers but pulls at the back of Robert’s neck so he can kiss him anyway.

 

“Oi!” Victoria enters then, gasping at the sight of them and rushes forward to slap Robert’s arm. “You’re not supposed to be here! You’re not supposed to see each other until the wedding!”

 

“Vic,” Robert grunts when she grabs the sleeve of his coat and begins to shove him towards the door. “We’re not—“

 

“Not traditional, yeah, yeah,” she keeps pushing him, and while he knows that he could stop her he loves seeing her so passionate about something. His baby sister, strong and beautiful no matter what is thrown at her; he can’t help but stare down at her with admiration. “Come on you, your tux is at ours. Aaron needs to go find his best man who has his tux and a shower head he can stand under.”

 

  
~

 

  
Robert expects Liv to be at the pub, getting dressed and helping Marlon set up some last minute things for the reception, but when he and Vic arrive at her and Adam’s house they find Aaron’s little sister leaning against the front door.

 

“Adam said he’d be at the pub,” she tells them and Robert silently thanks Victoria when she offers to put the kettle on, leaving them to talk alone.

 

“What’s wrong?” Robert asks, and Liv picks at a spot on her dress. He’d been so surprised by her asking to have one for the wedding, not thinking she’d even want to wear one. Up until she’d mentioned it on her own, Aaron had been preparing for weeks to talk to her about it and gearing up for an argument with her about it. He knew Aaron wouldn’t have pushed too much if Liv had said no, but they were both surprised by how much wearing one for their wedding meant to her.

 

Liv’s shoes are both dangling from one hand by their straps with the envelope Robert plans to give to Aaron as a gift later clutched tightly in the other.

 

Robert remembers the day he asked Chas and Liv about the idea of buying a house for him and Aaron. Chas seemed pleased, joked about finally having him out of her hair every morning, but agreed that a place of their own would be a good start to their lives as a married couple. She seemed genuinely happy for them, something of which he still isn’t really used to yet.

 

Liv was another story. She looked a little sad at the idea, and at the time he had put it down to her probably feeling like she had finally put some roots down at the pub. He assured her it wouldn’t change anything, that nothing would have to change, and even though it didn’t seem like she believed him, she agreed too.

 

“Liv?”

 

“I didn’t know where you wanted me to put this,” she says, her voice uncharacteristically soft and vulnerable.

 

“Hang on to it, yeah?” he says and she nods, stuffing the envelope into her bag. “We can give it to him together.”

 

“Why?” she asks, and when he looks at her closely he can see that she’s upset, even a little angry about his comment. “It’s your gift.”

 

Robert’s genuinely confused, and reaches out to grab Liv’s hand and give it a squeeze, “It’s not gonna change anything.”

 

She scoffs, pulling her hand away, “You already said that, except it’s gonna change everything. You’re gonna get married and leave me here and live happily ever after.”

 

“First off, we’re not getting married and leaving you here. We would never hear the end of it from Chas. Why in the world would you ever think we’d not take you to this new house with us?”

 

Liv frowns, crossing her arms over her chest, “I heard you telling Aaron that it would be good to get away from everything stressful.” She sniffles, eyes trained on the ground below her. “And I’m stressful.”

 

“Oh, Liv…” Robert steps forward and hugs her, and despite her initial squawk of surprise, she balls her hands against his back. “We’re not leaving you, okay? We were talking about the scrapyard and the honeymoon. We were promising each other that we wouldn’t do any work while we were there.”

 

“Promise?” she murmurs into his chest and he laughs.

 

“Liv, of course living with a teenager can be stressful and you never make life boring, but—” he pulls back a bit so he can look into her eyes, so she could see that he was really telling the truth. “—we wouldn’t have it any other way, Aaron or me. We love you too much to ever abandon you.”

 

She’s quiet for a moment before wrapping her arms around his waist again. Robert smiles against the top of her head, hopeful that it’s their one and only crisis for the day.

 

“I love you, too,” she says before walking back in the direction of the pub. Robert stands there for a moment, a part of him a little stunned by her admission, but another part (a bigger part) of him was wishing that Aaron could have been there for that moment too.

 

  
~

 

  
The wedding doesn’t go off without a hitch, because this is them and nothing ever goes right on their first try, but no one objects when the ceremony finally gets started. After the rings and vows are exchanged and after Liv has made all of her jokes about how her soft lads need to get a room, Paddy pulls Aaron aside and hugs him for a good five minutes. Robert thinks he hears Paddy whisper “I’m so proud of you, son” somewhere during that hug because when Aaron pulls away there’s tears brimming at the edges of his eyes and Paddy extends his hand to Robert.

 

It’s an olive branch Robert knows he probably doesn’t deserve just yet but is extremely grateful for.

 

“If you break his heart, I’m going to break both of your legs,” Paddy says, volume low, but still loud enough for Aaron to hear. Robert’s trying not to laugh because while Paddy looks completely serious about Robert not hurting Aaron, it’s hard for him to take a bald man in a bright blue suit seriously. (“It’s all they had left,” Paddy had exclaimed and huffed when Chas took one look at him and burst out laughing.)

 

“Oi! I’ll be doing the leg breaking, ta,” Aaron says with a grin and pulls Robert into another kiss.

 

“Hi,” Aaron whispers when they pull apart.

 

“Hi,” Robert says with a smile and links his hand with Aaron’s.

 

  
~

 

  
Robert holds his hand all the way back to the pub. Once they’re inside he kisses Aaron again, long and slow, before he says, “I have a present for you. It’s… expensive, but if you don’t like it we can always figure something else out. Liv has it actually.”

 

“You trusted a teenage girl with an expensive gift?” Aaron asks with a nervous smile.

 

“I trust her. It’s more symbolic anyways. The real gift is too hard to steal,” Robert says with a nervous laugh. He leads Aaron over to their table and pushes him gently down onto a chair. Aaron looks confused but watches as Robert goes to find Liv amongst the party guests, and when he returns Liv is lurking behind him holding a thick, light brown envelope. By now everyone is quietly watching them, and Chas is smiling conspiratorially from behind the bar. Robert nudges Liv and she extends the envelope to Aaron. “This is technically for the three of us. I okayed it with Chas first, too.”

 

Aaron eyes the two of them for a moment, before sliding his finger under the envelope flap. He pulls out a small stack of papers and as he reads the first page, his eyebrows furrow together and Liv’s smile grows.

 

“Well?” Cain asks from the bar, and Chas slaps his arm to shush him.

 

“You—“ Aaron swallows, looking up at Robert, eyes shining. “You bought us a house?”

 

“You, me, and Liv,” Robert confirms and when Aaron’s eyes dart over to look at his little sister, she’s nodding her head too.

 

“Are you angry?” Liv asks softly, suddenly realizing that maybe this wasn’t a good idea. Maybe Aaron wasn’t ready to move in, just the three of them. Maybe he liked how crazy it was living at the pub, but just didn’t know how to admit it. Maybe the gift was too much or too expensive and—

 

Aaron jumps to his feet during her internal crisis and wraps one arm around Robert’s neck and the other arm around Liv’s shoulders and pulls them into one big hug.

 

“No,” Aaron says. “No I’m not mad. Yes let’s— god Robert, you bought us a house?”

 

“You’re really not angry?” Robert asks, hoping his voice didn’t betray how nervous he was.Aaron shakes his head and steps forward to press his lips against Robert’s.

 

“Maybe I’ll stay here with Chas,” Liv groans when their kiss goes on a little too long and gets a little too heated.

 

“Don’t you dare,” both Aaron and Robert say at the same time, the audience of family and friends they momentarily had forgotten about laughing at the face she gives the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr.](http://dinglebrose.tumblr.com/)


End file.
